Clumsy Hallucinations
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: When Ally falls in Sonic Boom, she experiences hallucinations that make her see things about her future with Austin. Auslly Fluff.


**A/N: This story is slightly based off of Fever Drawn Dreams by skywirelygurli**

* * *

He walks into Sonic Boom, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Hey Ally!" He calls through the empty store. He frowns when she doesn't yell back.

"Ally?" He questions as he walks over towards the ladder that is propped up against the landing.

He walks past the counter and his heart stops at the sight on the floor.

Ally is sprawled on her back, eyes closed, her arm in a position that he knows it shouldn't be in.

"Ally!" He exclaims as he dives towards her side.

"Ally wake up!"

* * *

She spins around in a circle and wonders just where she is.

The house she is in is not her own. Not by a long shot. Just a look out the window is enough to tell her that because there's snow falling lightly outside.

And she feels... different. Don't ask her why but she does.

"Mom!" She hears a voice from above her exclaim. She turns around, _(don't ask her why but this voice just sounds __**so**__ familiar)_ and a girl around seven or eight years old bounds down the stairs, clarinet case in hand.

"Are you ready to take me to my clarinet lesson?" Ally shakes her head to clear her thoughts and the girl frowns.

"Mom." The girl whines. "I already told dad that you'd take me and we're already running late. Daddy!" She calls up the stairs. She runs towards the door, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she reaches down to slip on her boots.

"Daddy!" She calls up the stairs again, setting the case on the stairs and sliding on her jacket. The girl turns towards Ally who hasn't moved this whole time.

"Mom?" She questions, her brown eyes filled with concern as she walks over to Ally.

She grabs Ally's hand as she looks up at her.

"Mom is something wrong?" Ally stares blankly at the girl in front of her and just gapes.

"Dad?!" She calls questioningly up the stairs. Ally hears steps from above them and then the pounding of them down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He says as he slips on his jacket.

"Dad I think something's wrong with mom." Ally's silence only worsens as she sees the man in front of her. Because if this girl is calling her "mom" and him "dad" then that means. _Oh._

"Ally." He gently nudges the girl out of the way.

"Als what's wrong?" Ally opens and closes her mouth in shock as she sees Austin standing in front of her. His face older, his hair not as long as Ally usually knows it to be. He leads her towards the couch.

"Let's sit down Als." He turns towards the girl who stands concerned in the middle of the room.

"Ads go call your teacher and tell him you can't make it to your lesson today." 'Ads' nods and walks out of the room.

Austin turns towards Ally.

"Ally what's wrong?" She opens and closes her mouth before taking a deep breath.

"Where are we?" She asks breathlessly. Austin gives her a small worried smile.

"Ally." He starts. "We're at home. With Adalyn." He sets her hand on her stomach and it takes all she has not to have a panic attack at her protruding belly. Ally stares at him.

"Do you know who she is?" He asks worriedly. Ally thinks before answering. At this point she thinks that if she tells him no that Austin will seriously think something is wrong with her.

And there isn't. She's just very confused. She assumes that Adalyn's her child just as well as the one inside her is. _(Well, __**their**__ child but let's tackle one thing at a time. She's still trying to get over the fact that she's pregnant.) _After all he did just call that girl Ads, which she assumes is a nickname for what she now knows is Adalyn.

So she nods.

"Yes." Austin smiles.

"Are you okay?" He questions, holding her hands tightly in his own. She nods and smiles.

"I'm fine." He kisses her forehead.

"Good. Let me go grab Addie. Show her you're okay now." Ally nods as Austin walks out of the living room. She quickly looks around the room and then down at her left hand.

And there it is. All the proof she needs. Her wedding set. Her breathing quickens and she takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

_'You will not freak out.'_ She thinks. _'You will __**not**__ freak out.'_

Austin comes back into the room leading an anxious Adalyn.

Ally stands up and pulls her into a hug and she feels Adalyn smile.

"You had me worried mom." Ally pulls back and studies her and she finds that Adalyn has her lips and nose while everything else she has inherited comes from Austin right down to the bright blonde hair and kind brown eyes.

Ally hugs her again and Austin joins in.

Ally goes to pull back when the room is engulfed in a bright light, Adalyn and Austin disappearing along with everything else.

"Ally." She hears. She spins in the empty room wondering where the voice is coming from. Her hand tingles and she lifts it up to her face and scrutinizes it.

"Come on Als you need to wake up." She feels a sharp pain in her arm and she grimaces. The hand that tingles feels like someone squeezes it and Ally spins around in a circle once more.

This time when she stops the room is once again different. She too feels different and immediately clutches her stomach, letting out a sigh of relief when she doesn't feel a bump there.

She doesn't recognize this room either but she does recognize one thing.

The engagement ring on her left hand.

"Can you come grab one of these boxes Als?" She hears from behind her.

She spins to find a pair of legs with three boxes on top of them standing in the doorway.

She walks over and pulls the top box off, revealing a smiling Austin behind them.

"Thanks babe." She frowns.

"I hate it when you call me that." She says and then her eyes widen in surprise. She doesn't know if she actually learns to grow the pet name that he had taken to calling her when they first started dating a month ago. _(Or however long ago it is from this moment.)_

Austin frowns.

"I know. Sorry Als." She smiles and Austin leans over the two boxes _(causing both of them to have their respective box dig into their stomachs_) and kisses her and Ally freezes.

She stands there with her eyes open and her lips unresponsive as he stands there waiting for her to kiss back.

He pulls back and looks at her questioningly and Ally stands there flabbergasted.

"Is something wrong Als?" He asks, walking further into the apartment to set down his box, keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"Did you change your mind?" He asks sadly and Ally's heart breaks at the look on his face and the tone he uses to ask the question.

Her eyes widen and she drops the box on the ground before running over to hug him.

"No!" She exclaims. She tightens her arms around his neck. "No I didn't." She says as she pulls away.

"Good. I would've hated trying to get back my apartment." He leans down once more and their lips are about to meet when Ally appears in the white room once more.

She sighs and she feels the tingles in her hand once again.

She hears someone's even breathing beside her and she looks around the room. She assumes Austin's still there and closes her eyes to focus on his breathing when all of a sudden she starts to feel cold.

She opens her eyes to find a clear night sky above her and when she turns, Austin lies on top of the car hood looking over at her, their fingers interlocked.

"What?" She laughs. He smiles at her.

"Nothing. Just watching you." She blushes.

"You look adorable when you do that." He says and she manages to blush even harder.

"Thanks." She says, turning her attention back towards the stars above them.

They lay there in silence, the only part of them connected being their intertwined fingers.

"I love you." He says and Ally turns towards him.

"You what?" She asks, just to make sure she heard him right.

"I love you. A lot. More than you know." Ally smiled.

"I love you too. A lot." Austin face lit up like a stack of pancakes had been placed in front of him.

He leaned across his car and kissed her and Ally smiled into the kiss. She released his hand and lifted her arms to wrap around his neck.

He pulled away and he smiled down at her and kissed her once more before laying back down on the car and grabbing her hand once more.

She scooted closer to him and cuddled into his side.

"I love you." He whispered into her temple. Ally smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest before closing her eyes.

She fell asleep almost immediately, feeling Austin's arm around her.

When she woke up, she felt someone holding onto her hand, the scratchy fabric of a hospital gown rubbing against her.

She reached the hand that wasn't being held by Austin up and saw that her arm was in a cast.

She rotated it before reaching up to pull the oxygen out of her nose.

Austin lifted his head lazily when he felt Ally shuffling around and his eyes widened when he saw Ally reaching for her IV.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, lightly grabbing her casted hand.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

Austin climbed in bed with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked and Ally turned her eyes towards her lap.

"The last thing I remember is climbing up the ladder to grab something." Austin sighed.

"Well I came in Sonic Boom to hang out and I found you sprawled out on the ground. You must've landed on your arm because you broke it in five places and they had to put wires and screws in your arm." Ally lifted up her arm and frowned.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A day. They must have given you some good anesthetic." Ally stretched out and leaned into Austin.

"You seemed to be having some weird dreams." He said. "You kept on looking like you were a little confused." Ally smiled before looking up at him.

"Really?" She asked, leaning into his side.

"Yeah. Though you looked really happy right before you woke up. I fell asleep not five minutes before you woke up." He said, scrubbing his face.  
Ally smiled.

"What were you dreaming about anyways Ally?" Ally looked up at him before leaning into his side.

"I don't remember much of it, but it seemed nice."


End file.
